


An Open Fire

by engel_sehnsucht



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel_sehnsucht/pseuds/engel_sehnsucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt: The boys keeping each other warm on a cold, snowy, winter night. Perhaps cuddling in front of a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Fire

Night had long since fallen, bringing with it a blizzard of snow and a falling temperature. Snow was building up quickly against the windows, and coating everything in a covering of white that sparkled in the orange light of the streetlamps shining dimly in the darkness of the moonless night. Matt stood by the window, looking out over the street, the snow perfect and unmarked, no one having been out to mar the layer of crisp white. He smiled, his eyes dancing with happiness, despite the goose bumps beginning to break out on his skin. He shivered slightly, leaning back into sudden warmth as strong arms encircled his body. He turned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Enjoying the view?” Dom murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Matt’s head.

“Mmm,” Matt hummed, “It’s beautiful. I love snow.”

“I prefer you.”

Matt grinned. “Flattery, you old softy.” He felt rather than heard Dom’s soft laugh, his chest pressed against Matt’s back.

“Come on. You’re freezing.”

Freeing himself from Dom’s arms, Matt stepped forwards and tugged the curtains closed, shutting out the winter scene, and the cold, for the warmth of the house.

“So, then, come on, what have you got planned for tonight?” Dom simply smiled and motioned for Matt to follow him through the house, flicking the lights off as they went. Matt’s grin, that hadn’t yet left his face, grew wider still as he took in the candles dotted around the living room, the bottle of wine and two glasses standing on the table, and the fire slowly burning in the fireplace. The tall Christmas tree, decked in gaudy baubles, tinsel and flickering lights, dominated one corner of the room, early presents already having been placed around the base of the tree. Dom smiled, kissing Matt on the cheek before walking over to the fire and dropping to his knees before it, carefully tossing another chunk of wood on the fire, motioning for Matt to sit. The brunette curled up on the sofa, sinking into the soft cushions before leaning forwards and pulling a blanket towards himself. Despite the warmth of the fire, the air still held a slight bite of cold. Dom shut the door of the wood burner before he stood, taking the already-opened bottle of wine in one hand, and both glasses by their stems in the other hand. Carefully sitting down next to his boyfriend, he handed one of the glasses to him before pouring out the rich red wine and setting the bottle on the floor. The two men curled closer to each other, Matt draping the blanket around Dom. Taking a sip of his wine, a smirk spread across Matt’s face.

“Didn’t think you were cultured enough for wine, Dom, being the beer-swilling Mancunian you are.”

Dom rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth still twitching up in a grin. “I’m from Stockport, actually. And I can be cultured sometimes!”

Matt laughed at his indignation, resting his head on Dom’s shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, watching the fire flicker as the wood gently burned, slowly drinking their way to the bottom of the bottle. Dom sighed when the wood burned low enough that he had to get up to put more on; he carefully untangled himself from Matt’s arms and the blanket, and made his way over to the fire. The creak of the door to the wood burner hid the noise of Matt getting up from the sofa; arms encircled his waist and Matt pressed his face to Dom’s neck, breathing deeply. Dom’s scent was unique; a mixture of musk, sandalwood and something that was just Dom. Pressing a kiss to the base of Dom’s neck, he pulled back slightly to murmur, “Let’s stay here.”

Slowly, Matt pulled Dom down so they were both lying on their sides, both facing the fire. Dom twisted in Matt’s arms, though, as soon as they were down on the floor, so his back was to the fire. Dom leaned in, looping his arms around Matt’s neck, Matt’s arms still wrapped around his waist, and kissed his boyfriend softly, a simple peck on the lips. As soon as he had pulled away, Matt’s lips were back on his, the tip of his tongue running along Dom’s bottom lip, a silent request, one that Dom immediately obeyed, parting his lips. Matt’s tongue slipped into his mouth, their tongues brushing against each other in a sweet kiss. Dom was surrounded by heat; the fire warmed his back, and Matt was pressed against his front, one hand still resting on his waist, the other placed over Dom’s heart. When they finally broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other’s, smiling gently, Matt whispered, “Thank you for tonight. I love you, Dom.”

“I love you, too, Matt. Have since we met. Merry Christmas, love.”

Matt nuzzled Dom’s neck. “Merry Christmas, Dom.”


End file.
